The Number One Reason Is You
by dqbsurf
Summary: AKiza's parents died in a fire at her home, and she is broken down feeling like she has nothing to live for anymore, but Yusei talks to her, gives her a place to live, and the number one reason Akiza stayed in the world after her parents' deaths.


A/N: After being on , looking up some simple and good fluff between Akiza and Yusei, I didn't really get what I was looking for. Of course I only clicked on a few, but as I was reading, I was thinking 'why don't _I_ just write a fluff?' So that's what I'm doing here. And besides…I'm actually pretty good at 3rd person fluff. Here goes it:

It was a cold winter afternoon in New Domino. It was cold enough for strange mist to be close to the ground. The sun was covered by many grey clouds, but it wasn't snowing, raining, hailing, or sleeting. No matter how cold the weather was, that wasn't enough to stop a fire.

A blazing fire had just taken place on a street. This street is where a certain woman lived, and her house was burnt down. Investigators found out that someone had purposely set it on fire. Of course, the woman that lived there wouldn't be surprised if they were not lying.

People consider her a witch, despite all the good things she's done. Akiza Izinski sat on the ground, back against the wall, with frozen tears down her cheeks. She was still wearing inside clothes; her bare arms were practically icicles out there. She hugged herself as an attempt for warmth. It was just too cold out that day.

Her parents were slaughtered in the fire, and she was the only one who got out. As the thought of them gone forever kept surfacing to her mind, she almost didn't care that she was cold. She barely made it out, and she wished there that she hadn't. It seemed nothing could be better…

A loud roar of an engine reached her ears, and she moved her eyes and she saw Yusei on his red duel runner speeding her way. She was having mixed feelings about seeing him: She wanted him gone, and she wanted him to never leave her side. Akiza felt truly alone.

"Akiza!" Yusei jumped off his Duel runner and knelt by her side.

She didn't say anything back at him, just looked at him. Her face pained Yusei because she looked so broken. Yusei took one more look at her before taking his jacket off and giving her it. He figured she was too cold to move, so he didn't even hesitate to put it over her. A few more tears fell from her eyes, and they froze in the center of her cheek.

Yusei took his bare hand and wiped the tears gently away from her face, he then wrapped his arms around her, hoping she would get much colder. It doesn't take a scientist to know that Akiza was practically frozen in place, and Yusei knew that; he helped her get on her feet slowly, and a sector security guard walked up and asked a few stupid questions like "Will you be okay?" and "Do you need anything?".

'How about a place to live, and NO!' Yusei thought bitterly.

Akiza still hugged herself, and dared not to make eye contact with anybody. She only stared at the ground hoping that she'll be okay. With Yusei wrapped around her, she felt a bit safer, but he wasn't home.

A thought came to Akiza as she walked beside Yusei, and she realized she didn't care! By an impulse, Akiza wrapped around Yusei back, and cried on him. The two stopped walking there, and Akiza clutched on Yusei's black undershirt tightly.

Yusei kept his arms around her and wasn't going to be ready to let go until Akiza was. She never let go…

"Akiza," Yusei wasn't going to admit it, but he was getting cold as well, "Do you want me to take you somewhere? I mean away from here."

He figured if she wasn't at the scene of her Parents' deaths, and her burnt down home, she might feel somewhat better. By this time, she wasn't crying as much as she was minutes ago. She still said nothing but instead looked at Yusei; she nodded.

Yusei then walked her to his D-Wheel, and once they were on safely, he drove off. He wasn't sure where to go at first, but then he thought Martha would be willing to watch over Akiza for a while, right?

Yusei first had to take a couple turns, and straight forward was the bridge. He's not allowed to drive fast because there was so much ice on the road, but he drove fast enough to get to Satellite before he got too cold to stand it. A few more turns, left and right, and he finally got to his destination.

Martha thankfully agreed to take in Akiza. She still didn't talk; one would think she was mute. She got warm enough to give Yusei back his jacket however, and she got into something warm of her own.

That night, she sat on a couch, watching a fire burn in a candle. Yusei hadn't left yet, because he was worried about Akiza.

"She's been doing that for a while now…" A blunette little boy told Yusei as the two watched her, "I hope she will be okay. I like Akiza, she's actually really nice," he started to tear up for Akiza, "Why do mean people have to go around setting peoples' houses on fire?"

Yusei was unable to say, and he watched the little boy cry. He was sad for Akiza, how often does that happen to someone like her?

When the little boy left, Yusei stood in the doorway alone and watched Akiza stare at the fire. Reluctantly, he walked to Akiza, and sat beside her on the couch.

"I used to think fire was pretty. I mean the colors…" Akiza told him.

She didn't have to look back to know he was there, because she felt him sit with her. And he touched her bare skin. Only Yusei could have that kind of touch to Akiza.

"Now," she continued, "I hate it. I hate it like I hate people. How could somebody do this to me? Haven't I been through enough, Yusei?" she cried.

Akiza sniffed, and blew out the fire. She watched the smoke rise, and observed the chemical reaction. Yusei also watched, and waited for her to continue. He could tell that she had more to say.

"And so…the candle represents my house. It just kept going down, and it'll keep burning until the entire candle is gone." She sobbed.

Akiza buried her face in her arms which sat on the couch arm, and the candle fell to the floor. No wax escaped onto Martha's floor however. Yusei couldn't care less about the candle. He slipped his hand towards Akiza's face and forced her to look at him.

She didn't back away or stop him. When she saw him, he was blurred because of all the tears that have been falling from her eyes; she had a strange feeling. She felt like she had nothing to look forward to and wake up every morning to. Her parents and home were gone. Her only family…

Yusei strangely seemed to read her mind.

"Akiza, I know you must be heart-broken, but I need you to know that you still have a long way to go in life. Every day when you feel like there's nothing left, think of your friends. Like Leo, Luna, Jack, Carly…and me. We're your new family, and this is your new home, at least for a while anyway."

Akiza sighed and went back to saying nothing.

Yusei got off the couch and knelt in front of her so when she hung her head down, she looked at him. He continued to talk.

"Everyone here, Akiza, loves you. Not one person raised by Martha or living here, dislikes you…at all." He was trying to be reassuring, and it was almost working.

Yusei saw it in Akiza's eyes…maybe if he went one step further, she'd feel like she had more to live for every day. So to reach out to Akiza, Yusei lifted himself up to his knees and the two were just inches away from each other. Akiza was confused for a moment wondering what he was going to do, but then it made sense. She didn't move a muscle.

In a flash, Yusei connected his lips to Akiza's. He kissed her and caressed her face as he did so. Akiza didn't kiss back; she didn't do anything, just sit there with her eyes closed, enjoying everything that was being taken in.

Yusei stopped, and pulled back away from Akiza, he opened his eyes, and hers were still closed. Why?

Akiza opened them for a minute and looked Yusei in the eye. Did it work? Will Akiza be better now? Yusei was going to ask, but before he could, Akiza quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She kissed him this time, and they both responded.

Now, surely Akiza had something to wake up to every morning. Yusei Fudo…


End file.
